Rivaille y su aventura con el embarazo ((masculino) por un hombre)
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Los dulces momentos de espera de Rivaille. ADV: scat, parodia. No, este no es un fic serio. Escritura cuestionable.


**Rivaille y su increíble aventura con el embarazo ((masculino) por un hombre)**

* * *

 **O**

 **Advertencia: Mpreg, mención a procesos fisiológicos nada agradables, lenguaje vulgar y escritura cuestionable.**

 **.**

.

* * *

Una de las alertas que indica a una mujer que puede encontrarse en los dulces meses de espera, que tiene una semillita creciendo en su jardín, que el milagro de la vida se ha hecho carne en sus entrañas, es la suspensión del periodo, una forma natural en la que el cuerpo evita que el feto en desarrollo sea desechado como en una menstruación regular.

Levi sabía que no era mujer. Y por tanto las alertas serían diferentes. Además, curiosamente, eran casi inversas a la de las mujeres. Claro que había más casos de hombres haciéndose revisar las hemorroides en espera del jardín sembrado o de que el pastel hubiera sido puesto en el horno, que mujeres en el médico porque ese mes no les vino.

El caso es que a una mujer se le iba la regla, a un hombre le sangraba el culo.

Y en el caso de los hombres, y nadie sabía por qué en algunos sí y en algunos no (hasta casi parecía capricho de un Dios con tiempo libre ante una computadora y no cosa de la ciencia y de la biología), como íbamos diciendo, en el caso de los hombres, un exceso de sangrado anal podía indicar un embarazo. Claro que también podía ser señal de colon irritable, cáncer o de fisura anal por juegos sexuales violentos o patadas en las posaderas.

Incluso había quienes presentaban todas las complicaciones al mismo tiempo. Pero no hablaremos de ello. Al menos Levi no tiene cáncer de colon ni es fanático del chipotle. Las fisuras anales, quisiera dejarlas en la intimidad de la alcoba, que casi siempre se curan solas. Y es hombre muy activo, por lo que las hemorroides no tienen lugar en su vida ni en su recto.

Sin embargo, cuando tu culo sangra tanto como el endometrio de una mujer se desgarra cada veintiocho días, un hombre sabe que tiene que ir al doctor. Porque probablemente ya haya ensuciado toda la ropa interior que tiene y la sola idea de comprar paños sanitarios es una invitación de género que hay que rechazar. Porque es algo más que una cuestión biológica lo que nos hace hombres o mujeres, ¿no? En realidad no. Pero este es un fic sobre embarazo masculino en un mundo habitado por gigantes antropófagos, así que ajuste su suspensión de la incredulidad para embarcarnos en este largo viaje de nueves meses en la vida del gestante Capitán Levi Ackerman. O mejor dicho, Sargento Rivaille Yeager. (Es casi como si fueran dos personajes distintos, ¿no?)

Así que, ese día, cuando Levi lavó el quinto bóxer que tenía, decidió con un gesto oscuro en el rostro que era mejor ir a que le revisaran. Como se mencionó antes, por alguna razón no se sabía bien qué hombre podía embarazarse. Si se descubría que eran hermafroditas, bueno, ahí estaba la explicación. Pero mientras no hubiera un Victor/Victoria en la historia, era difícil saber por qué un varón podía terminar embarazado por el culo.

El caso es que _un hombre podía ser embarazado por el culo._ Hay que repetirlo muchas veces en este fic ya que está dado por hecho de que Levi y Eren se aman y no hay que repetirlos diciéndose cositas melosas.

Y a Levi la idea no le gustaba. Pero había un ser gravitando a su alrededor, y no hablamos del cigoto (porque además es temprano y el feto no gravita sino que se entierra, digamos que la bosta recién ha sido puesta en la tierra y todavía no fertiliza). Una criatura que convertía al profesional, comprometido, compasivo, dedicado y callado Levi Ackerman en un amargo enano presa de un mal humor y totalmente dependiente de los otros que solo sabía comunicarse con rabietas con los demás. Levi no sabía que esa criatura pululaba en su mundo sino hasta que terminó de colgar su ropa interior en el tendal de la pequeña casa que compartía con Eren Yeager, y se vio reflejado en el agua rojiza del lavatorio.

Rivaille Yeager se llevó una mano en el vientre cuando sintió una ventosidad cabalgando por su colon acompañado de un río caudaloso de color carmín. Algo más estaba alojado entre sus entrañas junto a la lechuga a medio digerir, y comenzaba a cobrar independencia a cada segundo.

A mediodía, en un marzo especialmente caluroso, Levi se dirigió al urólogo. Decidió permanecer parado, por obvias razones, y en los cuarenta minutos de espera, clavó su mirada en el incómodo hombre de vientre abultado sentado en el sofá, que no dejaba de eructar y cuyas tetillas estaban tan puntiagudas que casi iban a atravesar su playera; Levi sintió su cuerpo temblar en una nausea profunda. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a pasar nueve meses de algo como eso solo para traer una vida al mundo? No tenía ningún argumento a favor que no fuera un temor al qué dirán o a una criatura todopoderosa juzgándole por no hacer lo que desea.

Cuando por fin le tocó el turno, Levi entró al consultorio del doctor con toda la intención de debatir si dar vida era tan irresponsable como quitarla.

Pero las cosas cambiaron en un parpadeo. Porque nadie le pidió su opinión ni le preguntó si quería apaciguar las molestias en su cuerpo cuando un rápido examen de orina confirmó el embarazo. En cambio, entraron un par de enfermeras a felicitarle y hablar sobre lo afortunado que era, sobre la hermosa carrera que le esperaba y los años de dicha que le tocarían para dedicarse completamente al retoño de vida alojado en la zona del peritoneo y cuya placenta empezaba a fundirse con sus órganos creando conexiones sanguíneas que eventualmente podrían matarle en el día del parto.

Pero nada de eso importaba, menos la insoportable acidez ni las descontroladas ganas de cagar que ahora lo invadían, porque eran parte del milagro de la vida. Una vida que le costaría el trabajo y su posición en la milicia y que destruiría su cuerpo para salir al mundo. ¡Cuánta felicidad sentía Rivaille! Como si quisiera comerse al nene.

Cuando Levi estaba a punto de mandar al diablo ese curioso milagro, que era más una invasión extraterrestre en lo más profundo de su ser, aquella criatura pululando alrededor tomó impulso justo cuando todo su ser se concentró en aguantarse ese pedo, y tomó control.

Rivaille Yeager entonces soltó un sollozo. Las enfermeras se preocuparon, pero él solo exclamó que se encontraba conmovido ante la noticia y que no podía esperar para llegar a casa y contarle la noticia a su esposo. Bueno, no es que estuvieran casados, pero era obvio que lo estarían pronto, ¿no?

Rivaille le dio el sí a Eren Yeager dos días después de la confirmación de su embarazo. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido de encaje blanco que acentuaba sus curvas. No es que tuviera ninguna, Rivaille medía ciento sesenta centímetros y pesaba sesenta y cinco kilos, pero si desean imagínense que tiene caderas desarrolladas para permitir el paso de un bebé tras cuarenta semanas o algo así.

Las chicas de su escuadrón fueron sus damas de honor y lloraban en todo el esplendor de su mujerilidad. Porque era una boda y las mujeres lloran en ese tipo de cosas, incluso Mikasa. (Quien si desean puede estar llorando porque le quitan a su Eren aunque en esta historia es solo porque es mujer.) Y Rivaille lloró también porque está embarazado y eso es como ser mujer.

Rivaille lloró emocionado cuando Eren le colocó el anillo en su delicado dedo (no pensemos en que un hombre que dedica 24/7 al trabajo físico tiene bíceps hasta en los dedos). Y ante todos los presentes, que eran gente bien importante porque Eren salvó las murallas y se ganó un millón de dólares y la aprobación inmediata de conocidos y extraños, Rivaille se llevó las manos a la boca, presa de la emoción.

—Rivaille, no te emociones, eso no es de hombres —dijo Eren con cariño.

—¡No me digas que no puedo hacer esto, ahora soy tu esposa! —exclamó Rivaille.

—¡Oh, eso sin duda! ¡Es porque te lo hago por el culo, eres el pasivo de la relación! —comentó Eren y todos los presentes celebraron tan lógica y científica información que era compartida por todos los activos de la sociedad—. Pero algo de hombre te debe quedar —añadió, y todos rieron ante tan ocurrente chascarrillo.

—¡Pues no me queda nada! —exclamó Rivaillie lleno de furia en el rostro mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.

Eren, que le conocía bien, supo de inmediato que su querida esposa estaba sonriendo.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó—. ¿Acaso estás?

—¡Estoy embarazada! —exclamó también Rivaille.

Eren quiso llorar, pero como los hombres no lloran decidió desconfiar.

—¿Estás seguro que es mío?

—¡Pues de quién más va a ser! —exclamó Rivaille.

Eren le tomó la palabra y recitó una lista larga de los posibles amantes que había imaginado que Rivaille podía tener.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le reclamó Rivaille—. ¡Incluso dijiste el nombre de Mikasa y eso ya la usamos en otro fic! ¡Y este bebé es TUYO! ¿Entendiste? —dijo llorando a mares mientras los mozos repartían los bocaditos y champagne para pasar los más secos.

Entonces Eren se dio cuenta que solo él podía ser el padre. Y se conmovió mucho.

La multitud enardecida (por el alcohol) se dedicó a celebrar por dos días… algo. Al finalizar el festejo nadie recordaba muy bien por qué estaban reunidos, la cosa terminó en orgía y se formaron muchas parejitas para así quitar del camino más intrigas amorosas y dedicarnos al tema de la maternidad de Rivaille.

Rivaille, por cierto, no participó de las celebraciones y Eren estuvo con él todo el tiempo atendiéndole amorosamente como por una semana, tras lo cual tuvo que volver a su trabajo de oficina ya que ahora era un importante ejecutivo de la empresa más importante de Sina y tenía dos mansiones y dos carrozas que eran también importantes.

A Rivaille no le importó, ya que una vez casados y con él embrazado, era normal que el hombre de la casa proveyera. Rivaille se dedicó mientras tanto a prepararse para le llegada del bebé.

El primer mes fue una época de silenciosos cambios. Rivaille seguía sangrando por el culo, pero el doctor le aseguraba que en cantidades pequeñas era algo muy natural en un hombre embarazado ya que el bebé estaba alojándose de a pocos, nadando entre sus órganos internos, pateando sus riñones y empujando su columna vertebral. Pero eso solo lo empezó a entender al tercer mes, cuando por alguna razón se empezó a sentir raro. No dejaba de lloriquear y sentirse molesto por cualquier cosa. Aunque Eren juraba que eso era algo normal en él, y que seguía siendo el mismo amargado pasivo agresivo de siempre cuyo valor agregado es que pariría al heredero de su poderoso imperio corporativo que ya tenía lotizado el antiguo distrito subterráneo y estaba listo para vender los terrenos, previo a desalojar al excedente que se encontraba alojado ahí.

Pero Rivaille se sentía más sensible que nunca. Y no solo eso, le dolían las tetillas a más no poder. Su columna empezó a tomar una forma convexa, o quizá cóncava dependiendo de dónde mires a Rivaille; eso le gustaba a Eren, ya que su esposa mostraba así sus mejores atributos (o los únicos que tenía), aunque el doctor le advirtió que algunos hombres embarazados terminaban inválidos al dar a luz cuando el bebé hacía su viaje por el pasaje rectal, destruyendo a su paso los discos de la columna vertebral. Claro que solo tenía una ocurrencia del 40%, y seguro que a él no le iba a tocar.

A Rivaille le preocupaba quedar inválido, pero más no tener al bebé de Eren. Porque para eso sirven las personas que se casan, una mitad sale a la oficina y la otra tiene bebés. ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir en una relación dedicada solo a ellos dos, en la que compartieran de forma igualitaria las responsabilidades de la vida? Rivaille tenía miedo de pensar en esa realidad en donde Eren no trabajara como oficinista y él mismo siguiera en la Legión, en donde ambos tuvieran sueños y objetivos no relacionados al vínculo que habían hecho. Esos pensamientos invasivos siguieron por un buen tiempo, hasta el final del primer trimestre, cuando el colon irritable se volvió el amigo de todos los días de Rivaille. Los jugos gástricos bailoteaban de su esfínter a su garganta. El bebé estaba causando tantas travesuras en su pequeño cuerpo sin útero que sus intestinos eran una obra de arte. Al punto que a veces Rivaille sentía el sabor de los pedos en su boca. Y ni qué decir lo que salía por allá abajo. Más de una vez Rivaille se quedó mirando fijamente su mierda con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando ver una piernecita en un tronquito con demasiada forma. Más de una vez, Eren tuvo que entrar y convencerle que eso era maní y no un dedito. Eso fue el doloroso cuarto mes.

Para el quinto mes las diarreas explosivas crearon otros temores en Rivaille. ¿Acaso su ano no tenía la fuerza para triturar a su no nacido a muerte y traerlo al mundo en una papilla marrón que se perdería en las aguas oscuras sin que se dieran cuenta? Rivaille le empezó a poner nombre a sus mojones debido a ese poderoso instinto maternal en él, que no sabemos de dónde lo saca pero bueno. Eren intentaba convencerle de que su recto no era tan fuerte, pero tenía sus propias dudas, ya que no por nada el apodo de su Capitán era: ¡Apretado, Ackerman!

Para el sexto mes, la casa estaba llena de pañales y un aroma a mierda y vómito impactaban al visitante. Porque Rivaille estaba lleno de antojos, de los más increíbles y sin sentido que puedan pensar. Y junto a los traumas rectales en su colon, Eren gastaba un dineral en cambios de ropa. Además insistía en que su esposa comiera mucho, por los dos y por las dos tetas que debían alimentar al niño al nacer. ¿Qué importaba si el colesterol le subía a Rivaille?, el bebé era prioridad. ¿Qué importaba si su hígado empezaba a fallar?, el bebé podría alimentarse de fino foi grass de volverse su hígado graso. Lo único que le molestaba a Eren, era el riesgo de que el intestino delgado colapsara o que el bebé lo mordiera por juguetón y terminara embarrado de heces fecales mezcladas con líquido amniótico y sangre. No deseaba que su hijo comiera mierda antes de venir al mundo. No importa que este usara de baño a su madre (¿padre?).

Para fines del séptimo mes, Rivaille causaba sensación cuando caminaba por la calle con el pecho bien sacado y el culo meneándose, la columna prácticamente era una letra C. Pero esa no fue la sorpresa, sino un día cuando visitaba a Hanji en la Legión, dejó ciego momentáneo a Connie cuando un chorro de líquido blanquecino se disparó de su tetilla izquierda e impactó en el ojo del pobre chico. A partir de entonces Rivaille se volvió en una fuente providencial de leche materna (¿paterna?) para los huérfanos de las murallas. La reina misma ordenó que se le ordeñara, ya que producía sin cesar a casi todas horas y algo debía hacerse con ella. Y leche condensada y pasteles no era suficiente (y no muy apetitoso para algunos incultos).

Debido al delicado tema de su culo, Hanji inventó un increíble objeto que bombeaba leche al conectarse a las tetillas de Rivaille dondequiera que estuviera (por general en el baño).

A mediados del octavo mes, tuvieron el peor de los sustos cuando Rivaille empezó a orinar rojo. Eren creyó que Rivaille iba a parir por la pija pero por fortuna solo era sangre en la orina debido a que la vejiga se le estaba rasgando. ¡El niño estaba bien!

Y así, en un parpadeo (para Eren) y cuarenta semanas y algo más (para Rivaille), llegó el aciago día, cuando Rivaille sintió que alguien le pateaba el culo mientras intentaba dormir en una laguna de su mierda aguada y sanguinolenta mientras un catéter sacaba la orina con más sangre y las sondas lo ordeñaban.

—¡Es el bebé, Eren! —exclamó Rivaille.

Pero Eren le dio un codazo y siguió durmiendo, porque la gente empezaba a acusarle de monopolizar propiedades e intentar crear un feudo dirigido por él y sus servidores en lugar de aceptar una vida en república donde los territorios no se regalan por más que seas un héroe de guerra, sino son del pueblo.

Rivaille se estuvo aguantando por largas horas, toda una madrugada, hasta que finalmente el bebé empezó a moverse, ya que por ese lado no iba a salir. Fue cuando Rivaille sintió que lo partían en dos. Y no en el sentido bueno ni de fuera para adentro.

Aterrado, le jaló un brazo a Eren, quien vio cómo un ser extraño se movía por el cuerpo de su esposo buscando desesperado una salida.

Corrieron al hospital apurados, porque Eren estaba tan consternado que no pensó que sería bueno llevar a Rivaille en caballo o en carruaje.

Al llegar a emergencias el doctor amonestó a Rivaille por ser negligente consigo mismo. En castigo, no tendría que pujar por el ano para que su bebé nazca, en cambio, el nonato había creado su propia salida. El instinto primitivo de todo bebé que lo impulsa a buscar la vagina entre las piernas, provocó que el bebé hiciera lo mismo en Rivaille, pero en lugar de encontrar vagina, llegó hasta su pene, y por ahí estaba planeando su salida.

—Los partos anales son lo normal —dijo el doctor—, estos partos peneales ocurren uno en quince fics.

—¡Pero doctor, qué va a pasar con mi esposa! —exclamó Eren—. ¡Y mi bebé! ¡Es que nadie puede pensar en mi bebé!

—El bebé estaría bien —dijo el doctor, sonriendo a Rivaille—. Estamos planeando un parto natural de todos modos, porque sabemos que es la moda, nada de calmantes ni esas cosas. Las mujeres han hecho esto por siglos, no debería ni dolerles.

—¡Pero yo soy! —exclamó Rivaille, pero un dolor agudo lo calló al tiempo que miraba su pene hincharse de manera imposible, como un globo de McDonalds.

—Ya no más —sonrió el doctor—. En cuanto acabe el parto natural, le realizaremos una peneplastía con los despojos de su miembro, creando un clítoris y una vagina lo más decente posible para su esposo.

—No se preocupen por ese agujero —dijo Eren—, si igual me lo cojo por el culo.

—¡Es cierto! —rió el doctor y las enfermeras (habían tres enfermeras ahí, una rubia con un trágico pasado de violencia doméstica que había sobrevivido a una operación invasiva al tiempo que su esposo moría al intentar cruzar los terrenos Yeager) también rieron.

A Eren se le contagió la risa.

—¡Pero qué diablos creen que están decidiendo! —exclamó Rivaille.

—Todavía está hipersensible —comentó Eren—, como está embarazada…

—Sí pues, mujeres —dijo el doctor, haciendo un mohín con los hombros al tiempo que Rivaille soltaba un grito desgarrador cuando su pene se desgarró y una manito destrozó la uretra mientras abría paso al resto del cuerpo al tiempo que una cantidad inusitada de mierda inundaba la sala de partos.

Y Rivaille siguió gritando luego de que el bebé fue separado de su cuerpo. Luego le pusieron anestesia y se durmió.

* * *

 **O**

* * *

Esa mañana de octubre la señora Yeager encontró a su hija de quince años llorando ante su cama.

—¿Qué sucede, hija? —le preguntó.

—¡Sangre, mamá! ¡Voy a morir, mira! —dijo la joven, señalando la mancha en su cama.

La señora Yeager se puso lívida entonces y sujetó la mano de su hija con fuerza.

—Escucha, Shirley —dijo, intentando mantener la calma—. Esto es algo natural, ¿entendido?

Shirley entendió pero no dejó de llorar, porque el rostro de su madre lucía consternado.

—¿Cómo que es natural? —repuso.

—Luego te explico —le dijo Rivaille—, tenemos que llevarte al médico para ver si te explotó el pene de forma correcta. Verás, yo antes tampoco sangraba por ahí, hasta que dando a luz a tu hermano Situation, mi pene explotó y me crearon una vagina. Pero debido a las heridas internas provocadas por la placenta y el espacio que ocupó el bebé esos nueve meses, pues tengo sangrados regulares. Eso les pasa a todos los que sobreviven a un parto por el pene.

—¡¿Parto por el qué?! —exclamó Shirley horrorizada—. ¡Pero yo no tengo esa cosa! ¡No me ha estallado nada!

Rivaille se puso serio entonces, terriblemente.

—¡No quería preocuparte, quizá tenías un pene pequeño y al explotar no salió mucho! ¡Pero si no te explotó el pene, entonces esto puede ser muy serio! —exclamó, haciendo andar su silla de ruedas en dirección a la puerta de la recámara—. ¡Hija, debemos ir de inmediato al hospital, puede ser algo serio!

Shirley asintió, igual de aterrada que su madre, y mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas le preguntó a Dios por qué de entre todas las personas de las murallas, tenía que ser justo ella a la que no le explotara el pene antes de sangrar.


End file.
